


Bilbo Baggins first adventure

by Maggiluisa



Series: Emerald Eyes [1]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Rings of Power, Before the desolation of Smaug, Bilbo Baggins has visions, Bilbo just came of age, Coming of Age, Destruction, Dreams, Erebor, F/M, Female Bilbo, Smaug - Freeform, The Lonely Mountain, Thorin is of age, Visions, gold - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 00:34:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7596385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maggiluisa/pseuds/Maggiluisa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A year before Smaug come to  Erebor, Bilbo Baggins just came of age and she is going on her first adventure  with Gandalf. They go to Erebor, she's had dreams of Smaug destroying the Lonely Mountain, will she convince them of the destruction to come.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bilbo Baggins first adventure

Bilbo Baggins first adventure

As long as Bilbo could remember, she dreamed of dragon fire. She was scared as a child. Afraid the dragon would come and burn her alive. She told her parents but they told her, they were just dreams and there was nothing to fear. After a few years she kept the dreams to herself. She didn't want to worry them, mostly her father.

Her mother teaches her to use the bow and daggers, much to her father's protests. She was Bilbo Baggins of Bag End, she needed to be a gentle hobbit not some warrior. She became a healer like her mother, teaching her the art of plants and how they can cure. Her mother was Belladonna Baggins nee Took, she married her father, Bungo Baggins. 

She knew she could change the destruction to come. She had just come of age and Gandalf had promised her an adventure. She wanted to go to Erebor, to warn them of the danger. She only hoped they would listen to her. 

Unlike other hobbits, who were round all over, she had a slender figure with curves, strong hips and thighs. Her hair a rich golden with curls reaching her hips. Her skin very fair with light freckles all over. Small nose with high cheek bones. Emerald eyes with specks of blue were always looking on with too much wisdom at her young age. 

She had many suitors at the age of five and twenty but no one held her interest, she dreamed of blue eyes and black hair, a dwarf King without his kingdom. In more ways than one, she didn't want Thorin to lose his home and family. She will do the impossible to help him keep his home, he will suffer too much, she has the power to stop it and she will.

*

Gandalf finally came for her, she had been ready for months waiting for him. Her father didn't wish her to go but she was of age and wish to go I need her first adventure.

They left with many tears from her parents. The journey had been rough for a young female hobbit, sleeping on the road and getting used to very few meals. She was ever so glad they reached Erebor. It had taken them two months, little more than it should, they had been delayed by trolls, that was something she didn't care to go thru again. 

They went to Rivendell and she finally had the chance to see elves. Lord Elrond presented her with two swords, the first looked to be a small short sword, perfect for her. The other was Orcrist, it's the sword Thorin had in her dreams. The one he was buried in, along with the arkenstone. She will gift it to him.

“Bilbo, will you be well on your own? I have urgent business, meet me in a three hours at the front gates of Erebor.”

“Of course. I'll explore the market and see what it has to offer.”

Gandalf smiled at her, he knew she could defend herself, she had her mother's wild spirit. Bilbo wandered thru the market, looking at everything with amazement. She hurried to the King's palace, she needed to speak with the King of Dale. As a hobbit she was able to walk unseen and sneaked into the King's study. 

The King of Dale looked up to see a very small child. She held her arms up. Not a child, the way she looked. Not a dwarf, what was she?

“I am not armed and I mean you no harm. Your Majesty. I just need to speak to you.”

He nods his head. She lowers her arms and places them in front of her. 

“I know you may not believe what i'm about to tell you. I've had dreams since I could remember about a dragon descending upon Dale and Erebor. Dale will be all but destroyed. You lose your life firing the black arrows. You manage to fire three before your death. Though you do not kill the dragon but you loosen a scale. Erebor will have a Dragon nesting on gold. Thousands upon thousands of men and dwarrows die. I only wish to warn you; To prepare your people of what is to come. I have not spoken with King Thror. I'm afraid he will not heed my words. The Dragon Smaug will arrive in a year's time give or take a few weeks.”

They stared at each other. He looked to see any deception. She looked like everything she said was true. He could see fear in her eyes but not of lying to a King, only fear of not believing her words.

“I believe you speak truth. I will speak with King Thror. He will arrive shortly.”

“I'm sorry I did not come sooner.”

“You have given us a year to prepare, it is enough. You do not look old enough to have come sooner. How old are you?”

“I have just turned of age by my peoples standards, thirty three. I am a hobbit of the Shire. Forgive me were are my manners, my name is Bilbo Baggins of Bag End.”

She bowed before him, a bit flushed with embarrassment.

King Girión called the maid and she serviced tea. He told her to bring his guest's when they arrived and bring refreshments and snacks. 

King Thror arrived on time and they were lead thru to the study. King Girión stood bowing to the dwarf King and his party.

“Your Majesty, I know this meeting was to speak of trade. An urgent matter has come to my attention. Miss will you tell them what you have informed me.”

King Thror, his son Prince Thrain and Fundin his adviser listened to the small creature. They continued looking at her with doubt. How can it be this small creature, whatever she is, could know this. She finished and a long stench of silence followed. She looked at them but they didn't say anything.

“I completely understand why you would not believe me. However I have given you hindsight of what is to come. Your Kingdom and the life’s of your people are in your hands.”

“If what you say is true and the dragon does come, what would you have us do?” 

Thrain did not wish his people to suffer, he did not want to be wandering Middle-Earth. 

“I would have you survive. The Smaug seeks gold, it is not too late to remove the temptation. You have horded to much, he is drawn to it. I still suggest the evacuation of your people through the year. Dale seek shelter with Greenwood. Erebor to the Iron hills. King Girion and some of your men remain behind. Someone needs to fire the black arrows. King Thror and some dwarrows remain. Close the gates of Erebor. That is what I suggest. You can't win against a dragon no matter how many warriors you have.” 

The child looked at him as if she could read him mind. He is King of Erebor, they are made of stone, his people will die defending his kingdom.

“What do you gain from this?”

“I wish to help save your people from death. What i've seen, your people wander for over a century. With no place to call home. Not until King Thorin regains Erebor from Smaug, however he dies and his nephews. Dain son of Nain becomes King. Your line is destroyed. I am selfish only in i do not wish your people to suffer.”

“What of the elves? Will they not come?”

“They will offer you aid in healers and food. King Thranduil will not risk his people to die in dragon fire. I believe he would have offered you more aid however you humiliated him by not giving him his starlight jewels. You destroyed your only chance of survival. 

King Thror looked ready to kill her.

“I am not on his side. He just wanted the jewels that reminded him of his wife.”

“They were taken as payment.” 

The King yelled, he looked like he was suffering from the gold sickness.

“He was one who could have offered you greater aid than your own people. You wandered and were deserted by your own kin. No one wanted to help you. I do not wish for you to lose your life and that of your people. Please at least send the dwarrowdam and dwarfling to the Iron Hills. The dwarven race will be almost extinct.”

King Thror was angry at being spoken in such a manner. He was a King, of the line of Durin. If she spoke the truth he needed to block the treasury and Erebor completely. How can she expect him to remove his gold. No, he will reinforce the gate and treasury. Move the gold more underground. 

Thrain thought if the dragon came they can use her to gain more insight on future attacks. He will tell Thorin to marry her. She can be used as a tool to crush their enemies. 

Fundin saw the wisdom of her words they needed to evacuate their people. 

“Your Majesty, I believe that is the best course of action. Start to evacuate our people to the Iron Hills immediately.”

“I believe we should evacuate. I'm going to send a messenger to Greenwood requesting aid. I hope you do the same.” 

King Girion hoped the dwarfs did the same, they were allies. He will not let his people suffer.


End file.
